Happy Anniversary Darl
by DeKal
Summary: Kris mempunyai sebuah kejutan untuk Suho sampai-sampai ia dikejar oleh fans. KrisSuho/KrisHo/crackpair/yaoi/romance mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Happy anniversary darl.  
Main cast : Kris Suho | KrisHo  
Other cast : member EXO  
Lenght : twoshoot  
Disclaimer : punya masing-masing dah. wkwk  
Summary : Kris mempunyai sebuah kejutan untuk sang guardian. Susah payah sampai dikejar oleh fans. Lalu? Baca aja dulu~**

Author note :  
Haha! KrisHo shipper tunjukkan batang hidung kaliaann (?) Oke sorry kalo kaga romantis, sorry juga kalo cerita mirip" tapi ini beneran hasil dari otak saya. And this is for my guardian, my sweetheart~ guardiangel91 3

Its YAOI, Boy x Boy. Crack pair  
Don't like don't read!  
Happy reading~

**Suho POV**

Hah... Padat sekali jadwal hari ini. Ku rebahkan tubuhku diatas sofa empuk di dorm EXO. Kulihat member lain sedang istirahat,entah itu dikamar atau diruang tengah. Tapi rasa lelah ku itu terbayar sudah melihat member EXO yang kembali bersatu seperti saat sebelum debut. Aku merindukan member EXO M, sangat. Disaat kami terpisah itu sangat menyedihkan.. Apalagi untuk si magnae sehun yang merengek-rengek jika luhan gege nya tak bisa dihubungi.

"Jangan melamun joonma-ssi"

Aku menggeser dikit dudukku agar si pemuda berambut pirang serta tubuh menjulang seperti bambu itu bisa duduk disebelahku.

"Aniyo kris. Kau tidak istirahat?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku istirahat kalau namja-chingu ku ini belum istirahat hm?" Jawab kris sembari mengacak-acak rambutku. Aish kebiasaan naga satu itu!

"Tak usah menghawatirkan ku kris. Kau yang perlu istirahat karna aku tau jadwal mu lebih padat dari jadwal ku."

"Tumben kau perhatian padaku" ujar kris yang kini sedang asik 'mari mencoleki hidung jooma'. Reflek, aku mempoutkan bibir ku yang seksi ini /? Akibat perlakuannya.

"Aku memang selalu perhatian padamu naga jelek! Mandi dulu sana, kau bau!"

**Author POV**

Dari arah dapur, KaiSoo couple terkekeh melihat adegan manis dari leader couple di ruang tengah tersebut.

"Suho hyung kenapa manja begitu kalau didepan kris hyung.. kkk" ucap kai pada kyungsoo.

"bukannya kau juga begitu huh? Kim jongin?" Tanya kyungsoo sarkatis pada kai.

Kai hanya meringis karna memang pertanyaan kyungsoo sesuai fakta.

Kris kini sedang dikamarnya, berkutat dengan laptop yang kini sementara menyadang status menjadi 'belahan jiwanya'. Jelas saja, setelah kris mandi dia hanya berdiam diri di depan laptop,menampilkan wajah idiotnya.

"Aku memberi mu hadiah apa ya joonma.." Gumam kris.

Ternyata kini kris sedang mencari hadiah apa yang cocok untuk perayaan hari anniversary nya dengan sang guardian exo. Kris terus men-scroll-kan mouse nya dan.. Gotcha! Kris menampilkan smirk di wajah cool-nya. Segera ia pindahkan sebuah file yang author sendiri tak tahu kedalam sebuah flashdisk,sebelum bergegas ia mencium sang anak terlebih dahulu.

"Son, dad harus pergi. Mau beli sesuatu for your mom. Disini baik-baik oke?"

Lalu Kris langsung menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu pergi keluar. Chen yang sedang bermain dengan bebeknya di ruang tengah hanya melihat kris lalu mengangkat bahunya seakan tak peduli.

-Malam hari. Ruang tengah dorm EXO, 19:00 KST

Terlihat suho kini sedang mundar mandir dengan handphone di telinganya, mencoba menghubungi kris.

"Aish! Naga itu kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi?!"

Suho terus saja menggerutu karena pasalnya kris tidak memberi kabar padanya dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Namjachingu yang baik bukan?

Brak!

Pintu dorm EXO kini terbuka lebar dan terlihatlah kris dengan wajah babak belur serta baju yang sedikit sobek pada bagian pundak, jaket yang mungkin sudah tak layak pakai, serta nafas yang sebentar lagi mungkin habis /?

"YATUHAN! Kris! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Suho segera membopong tubuh kris yang berat menuju sofa-sedikit menyulitkannya memang. Setelah mengistirahatkan kris, suho melesat menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kotak P3K dan air hangat untuk mengkompres luka lebam di wajah kris.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini hm?"

Suho dengan telaten mengkompres luka kris serta mengobati luka di lengan kris -tentunya dengan membuka baju kris terlebih dahulu.

"Hehe tadi itu aku sedang membeli hadiah untukmu dan tidak sengaja dikejar oleh fans.."

Plak!

"Ya! Joonma waeyo?" Sungut kris kesal karena suho memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras.

"Babo! Tapi tidak perlu begini juga kris-ssi! Apa kau tau aku -"

Sebuah jari telunjuk kris menempel di bibir suho yang mengharuskan suho untuk berhenti bicara. Jari-jari kris bertaut indah pada jari-jari suho. Kedua leader tersebut kini sedang menuju suatu ruangan yang memang dikhusus-kan untuk para member EXO menikmati film kesukaan mereka.

Home cinema.

"Tutup matamu joonma" ujar kris tepat di telinga kiri sang guardian.  
Suho pun menurut lalu memejamkan matanya. Kris menyiapkan segalanya lalu ia mengintruksikan Suho untuk duduk disebuah kursi empuk dan membuka matanya..

Oh Tuhan!  
Aish..  
Kris pabo  
Ya!

To be continue...  
-

Wakakak cerita apa ini -_- penasaran? Penasaran? Penasaran? Telpon 14045 (?) Oke, kelanjutannya nanti. Ditunggu aje :p

Last, mind to RnR ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Happy anniversary darl.  
Main cast : Kris Suho | KrisHo  
Other cast : member EXO  
Lenght : twoshoot  
Disclaimer : punya masing-masing dah. wkwk  
Summary : Kris mempunyai sebuah kejutan untuk sang guardian. Susah payah sampai dikejar oleh fans. Lalu? Baca aja dulu~**

**Author note :  
Haha! KrisHo shipper tunjukkan batang hidung kaliaann (?) Oke sorry kalo kaga romantis, sorry juga kalo cerita mirip" tpi ini beneran hasil dari otak saya.**

**Its YAOI, Boy x Boy. Crack pair  
Don't like don't read!  
Happy reading~  
- - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Sebelumnya :

Kris menyiapkan segalanya lalu ia mengintruksikan Suho untuk duduk disebuah kursi empuk dan membuka matanya..

Oh Tuhan!  
Aish..  
Kris pabo  
Ya!

Enjoy reading~

**Author POV**

Terpampang lah video yang menampilkan kegiatan liburan para member EXO di layar home cinema tersebut. Mari kita lihat apa isi videonya..  
- - -

**_Day 1._**

Hallo.. Kris disini. Sekarang kita akan liburan ke sebuah pantai yang psstt rahasia. Kita bisa lihat nanti. Nah, kini BaekYeol sedang tidur,maka dari itu van ini jadi terlihat sepi yakan?

"Kita harus sampai sana sekarang hyung"  
"Astaga jongin.. kita masih jauh untuk sampai sana!"  
"Tapi aku lapar hyung"  
"Yaa! Bahkan kau sudah makan 2potong sandwich buatan D.O"  
"Tapi aku masih lapar"  
"Jongin shut up!"

Itu hanya perdebatan antara Suho dan kai. Maklumi saja karena kkamjong si tukang makan itu memang merepotkan..

"Ya! Aku tidak merepotkan hyung. Aku hanya lapar"

"Whatever"

Now,look! Hey guardian, want to say something? This video for our fans.

"Ah ne.. Annyeong~ suho imnida. Ku harap kalian semua baik-baik saja kk~"

Ya! Joonma-ssi hanya segitu kah? Ah yasudah, annyeong~ Kris imnida, joonma-ssi namja chingu hehe.

"Ya! Aku bukan namja chingumu"

Ah ga penting. Sepertinya kita sudah sampai, ayo turun.

Wah.. Villa nya besar. Ada kolam renangnya pula haha. Eh? Kenapa jadi aku terlihat seperti anak kampung(?) Mau lihat ke lantai atas? Let's go. Biarkan saja joonma yang meng-absen-anak-anak. Dilantai atas terdapat taman kecil yang sepertinya tempat yang pas untuk menyatakan cinta padanya,my guardian. Eh ups maksutku.. Emm.. Tempat yang pas untuk berkumpul dengan kedua belas member EXO.

Click.

**_Day 2._**

Hey kalian, coba lihat tempat ini bagus tidak? Aku yang mendesainnya sendiri kkk. Aku desain ruangan ini dengan warna serba putih karena suho adalah guardian yg paling cantik *lah. Aku ingin disaat aku menembaknya seperti aku melamarnya. Di tempat yang putih, bersih, layaknya tempat suci saat mengucapkan janji pernikahan. How? Joonma, you will be mine soon. Fans, pray for me kay? Sekarang jam 5, 7 jam lagi menuju acara inti kkk.  
Mari kita ke kamar ku, aku ingin memperlihatkan kalian sesuatu.  
Nah, coba liat pakain ini. Baju ini untuk joonma tercinta ku. Sebuah sweater lengan panjang sampai menutupi tangannya, ah betapa imutnya dia nanti kalau memakai ini..  
Oke Kris kendalikan nafsumu.

Aku akan meminta DO untuk memberikan baju ini padanya kkk. Lalu aku? Oh aku pasti memakai jas putih pastinya agar serasi dengan joonma haha.  
Kalian ingin tahu apa yang akan kuberikan nanti untuknya? Ah sebaiknya itu rahasia saja ya hehe.  
Okay sampai jumpa nanti malam semua. ;)

**_Day 3. Midnight._**

Hey hey kalian, kita bertemu lagi. Kalian lihat aku sekarang, sudah tampan kan? Aku sekarang berada di atas, tempat dimana rencana akan dilangsungkan. Suho belum datang, mungkin masih dipolesi oleh baekhyun (?). Ah iya, kamera ini akan aku alihkan pada Kai, oke? Karena tidak mungkin aku harus memegang kamera sambil menyatakan cinta pada ehm.. Suho. okay see ya fans. Wish me luck!

Yooo Kai here! Muahahaha (?) baiklah para bidadari-bidadariku. Kita akan menyaksikan adegan yang mungkin akan romantis malam ini *dijitak Kris* oke maap kkk. Oh sepertinya sebentar lagi guardian kita akan muncul. Hmm aku juga penasaran apa si naga pabo itu bisa mengutarakan perasaannya. Aegyo saja dia tidak bisa.

"Kai, aku mendengarmu!"

Ahahaha maaf gege, aku hanya ingin bercanda~

Ah itu dia! Guardian exo datang jengjengjeng! Wah pemirsa (?) suho hyung keliatannya malu-malu. Lihat itu mukanya merah padam adaw (?). Oke fokus. Baiklah~ kris gege sudah mulai memegang tangan suho hyung didepan kami semua, para member exo. Dengarkan ini my angels~

"Joonma.. Aku menyukaimu, kau guardianku. Tanpa kau mungkin aku tidak akan bisa tersenyum di hari-hariku. Kau selalu membuatku tertawa, membuatku nyaman disisimu.  
Joonma-ssi.. Would you be mine? Ah ani. Can I be yours? Only yours?"

Ah kalian dengar pernyataan itu, aku terharu.. Sekarang kita tunggu jawaban dari suho hyung. Wah wajah suho hyung semakin memerah hahaha. Suho hyung masih belum berbicara sepatah katapun. Ada apa ini?  
Oh oh! Lihat itu, suho hyung mencium kris gege tiba-tiba! Wow this is amazing! Look at that!  
"You're mine now, wu yi fan."  
Suho hyung berkata itu sambil menunduk malu hahaha. Dan kris ge? Oh bodohnya dia, dia mematung karena shock.  
Ah tidak, kris ge memeluk suho hyung dan membisikkan 'I love you'. Sorak-sorai dari kamu terdengar sangat bahagia ahay! Hey my angels, please applause for them too and wish them to happy ever after~~ kkk. Okay bye angels, see ya! ;)

Click  
- -

**_Day 4._**

Kini video nya sudah berganti latar, hanya ada kris dan suho dikamar tepatnya dikasur. Sepertinya ini kamera cctv, karena suho dan kris tak menyadari adanya kamera. Yaudah abaikan aja =_=  
Terlihat suho sedang mengistirahatkan palanya tepat di dada bidang kris lalu memeluk kris dari samping, sedangkan kris sendiri sedang memainkan rambut sang Guardian. Terlihat manis bukan?

"Kris.."

"Hm?"

"Ani.."

"Joonma, i love you"

"I love you more.."

"Terkadang aku tau, kalau kau sering cemburu hanya karena aku melakukan banyak skinship yakan?"

"Pede sekali"

"Aish jujur saja"

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa masih bertanya?"

Kris tak menghiraukan ucapan suho, ia malah sibuk memainkan jarinya dipipi Suho, menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya dipipi yang menurutnya empuk tersebut. Suho hanya menyamankan posisinya lalu menutup kedua matanya.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Sontak kedua mata suho membulat lebar, pasalnya baru kali ini kris meminta izin untuk menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Mereka memang baru berciuman semenjak insiden 'kris menyatakan cintanya pada suho' just it. Suho mengiyakan pertanyaan kris tadi. Segera kris mendekatkan wajahnya menghadap wajah suho dan..

Chu~

Click.

**_Day 5._**

Nihao. Kris lagi disini. Aku akan membeli sebuah hadiah untuk joonma. Ya.. Walau aku tau sebenarnya dengan hadiah video ini saja sudah cukup. Member EXO baru saja pulang kemarin karena taozi sakit ckck.  
Nah! Sekarang kita ada di sebuah store untuk membeli sebuah... eum... Sebuah mug dan payung. Oke oke please jangan tertawa. Memang dua benda itu hadiah yang sangat simple, tapi dibalik itu semua ada sejarahnya! Kalian lihat? Mug itu unik-unik sekali. Tapi ada satu mug yang paling unik diantara yang lain! Tadaa~ mug cantik berhiaskan fanart KrisHo lagi NCan HAHA. Keren kan? Oh ya pasti dong. Nah tinggal payung. Payung ini punya sejarahnya tersendiri. Mari lihat cuplikan berikut ini.

Klik.

Kini layar berganti menjadi sebuah video dimana suho memberikan payung kepada kris. Yang pastinya suho harus berjinjit untuk memayungi kris.

**_Flashback_**  
**Author POV**  
"Aish panas sekali. Kulitku kan sedang perawatan"  
"Kris ge, kau terlihat seperti perempuan jika berkata seperti itu"  
"Diamlah taozi. Obat ku itu mahal tau"

Kris terus saja menutup-nutupi kulitnya agar tak terkena sinar matahari. Memakai kacamata hitam serta masker. Oh damn, kris kau semakin membuat beberapa perempuan tergila-gila padamu. Tak lama suho yang sedang memayungi sehun si bungsu berlari untuk memayungi sang naga. Maklum, sifat keibuannya lagi kumat. Setelah berusaha berjinjit, kris baru menyadari bahwa suho lah yang memayungi nya.

"Aish joonma-ssi, kau ini memaksa sekali. Sini biar kau ku gendong. Lalu kau yang memegang payungnya"  
"Mwoya?! Yak! Masa leader digendong leader? Ani aniyo, aku malu"  
"Sudah ayok naik ke punggungku"

Setelah insiden mari-menggendong-sang-leader-kecil eh ups leader bijaksana maksutnya. Suho terlihat tertidur dengan nyaman di pundak kris, kris hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu. Mulai dari situlah kris mempunyai rasa pada sang guardian.

Klik.

Hai. Aku malu sekali saat sang author menceritakan tentang perawatanku =_= okeh, aku sudah mendapatkan payung yang mempunyai banyak fungsi.  
Fungsi 1 : untuk melindungi dari panas. Tinggal tekan tombol merah,maka pelindung anti sinar UV akan terbuka.  
Fungsi 2 : untuk menjauh dari beberapa fans. Tekan tombol hijau maka akan keluar beberapa air es dari payung ini.  
Fungsi 3 : untuk menambah kesan romantis. Tekan tombol pink maka warna payung akan berubah menjadi latar musim semi yang indah.

Payung yang sangat istimewa bukan? *ala ceribel* saatnya pulang. C'mon follow me.

"Kris! Itu kris bukan?"  
"Oh yatuhan itu kris!"  
"Kris-ssi berikan aku tanda tanganmu!"  
"Wuyifaann!"

Oh holy sht... Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau sedari tadi aku mencopot penyamaranku?! Saatnya... LARI! Tuhan tolong selamatkan hambamu yang paling tampan ini!

Brak. Klik.

**Normal POV.**  
Wajah suho kini tak bisa terbaca. Kris yang sedari tadi disebelahnya kini hanya bisa terdiam sembari memegang hadiah yang kalian pasti sudah tau.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya kris khawatir.  
Pluk!  
Suho langsung memeluk kris erat. Ia menangis di bahu kokoh milik kris.  
"Jeongmal gomawo. I'm lucky to have you.."  
"Ne, no problem darl. So do I. Happy anniversary. I know its too late."

Kris menghapus air mata suho dengan lembut. Dan menempelkan hidungnya menuju hidung suho. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Dan.. Kris mencium bibir sang guardian dengan penuh cinta. Saling menyalurkan kasih sayang dengan sedikit lumatan.

Cklek.

"Happy anniversary hyung!"  
Kini member EXO yang lain dengan seenak jidat membuka pintu dan mereka shock melihat pemandangan yang terpampang didepan mereka.  
"Omona! Luhan tolong tutup mata sehun dan taozi"  
Kris dan suho segera melepas ciuman mereka. Dan keadaan berubah menjadi canggung.  
"Eh.. Itu.. Anu... Kalian kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini" tentu saja suho gugup karna ke Gep oleh member lain. Haha.

After that..  
"Kris hyung.. Ampuni kami.. Huwee"

Kini kris sedang memukuli pantat para member lain.

**THE END.**

Cerita gaje wkwka, 2 bulan kaga di apdet. Maapin yak.

Q : itu anak siapa yang dicium kris di ch 1?  
A : itu si ACE, bonekanya kris

Hadiah udah terjawab kan? Wkwk. Maap beneran ini cerita gaje. Buat **_Guardiangel91_** , this is special for you. Happy anniversary kk.

BIG THANKS TO :  
14yongchan , DEPO LDH, augesteca, adhaniLHJ0304, xoxogirls, kim jong daebak, krisho wonkyu, ruiki kaera, zukazuka, daesy05, diraleexioh, junmyunyifan, lollydaepop.


End file.
